


Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow

by mercury_and_queen



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_and_queen/pseuds/mercury_and_queen
Summary: The 10 year old, very shy Brian May meets a cute, blonde boy at swimming lessons at school. An awkward friendship develops and no one could guess in how much of a mess this first meeting would turn.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to everyone who decided to read this fic.☺️  
> It's my first ever fic so please don't be mad if I don't get everything right (like spelling, grammar, ...). And I'm not a native speaker as well, so my grammar could be really shitty at some point... Anyway, I'll try my best 😅😂
> 
> This fic is pure canon and I don't think about some people the way they'll be portrayed here, but I had this idea for some ppl I know irl and I just thought it could be a good Maylor fic, so I wrote it as one. Some people will have to be portrayed badly for the story to work out the way I planned. Also, I'll do this a lot different from how things really were and I'll just stick to the names and some parts of the reality, but most things will be imaginary scenarios. 😅😇
> 
> I'm not a fan of long notes at the beginning of a story myself, so I'll just cut this short:  
> I hope you like this idea, so, with that being said, please enjoy XD

It was just another normal, boring swimming lesson. Brian had learned how to swim when he was 5, so why did he have to do these stupid swimming lessons? Yes, it was a school subject, but he was definitely the best, without even trying hard... There were few who could actually swim properly, the main part would struggle to keep themselves at the surface. But then there was that one girl, Mary, who could swim really well, but she was terribly afraid of diving, which was quite funny, because they had to dive a bit before every lesson, just to warm up. It was always fun to watch her slowly dive into the water until it reached above her head and get back to the surface barely a few seconds later, wiping the water away from her eyes furiously. That was the only part of the swimming lessons Brian was actually looking forward to. The rest was just boring... It was always the same: at first some games, then the class got parted into groups (those who could swim and those who couldn't), then they would do some exercises that were way too easy for him, repeat the exercises a thousand times, get back together to play for a bit and then they were finally allowed to go shower and get ready to go back to school by bus.

Today was no different, not really. At first it seemed as if the only difference was, that their parallel class came along as well. It started of with a terribly long bus ride, a few unnecessary discussions and fights, showering, playing some games, etc... But then something changed. Another class from another school came to the pool. That had never happened before! Something about the class fascinated him, he just couldn't figure out what it was. As he looked closer, one of the boys caught his eye. He seemed to be 9 or 10, so about Brian's age. His hair was a beautiful blond mess, he was slim, had somewhat of a feminine figure, sparkling blue eyes and he was overall perfect! Brian couldn't tear his eyes off of that beautiful stranger, his mind just didn't allow him to. But then his teacher, Mr. Sheffield, called him, which made him blush and ramble apologies for not paying attention, but the teacher had just called him to show how an exercise worked, which made him even more flustered. After Mr. Sheffield had explained the exercise to him once more, he got it right in the first try and the lessons went boring again. Every now and then, he would see this angelic boy swim at the other side of the pool, but it was not enough to really get him caught up in his thoughts again.

After the lesson had finished, they all went showering. Normally the boys wouldn't speak much while showering, but this time there was chatting all across the room. They were talking about the other class and how awkward it had been to do the exercises with them around. Suddenly the boys from the other class walked in and the room went silent. 

Brian had finished showering rather quick, so he went ahead to the group changing room with his best friend, Tim, and a boy from their parallel class. That boy was called Paul and he was a total brat! Sure, he could be nice at times, but he was mainly being really foolish and bratty. As they left the showers together, Brian realized that the blond boy from earlier was walking right in front of them with some of his friends. He had just a towel wrapped around his waist and seemed to be naked except of that, not even wearing swimming trunks anymore. He tried to catch some parts of their conversations to know the boy's name, but that didn't work out. His friends called the blond "rainbow" very often and Brian wondered why. Maybe it was because of his clothing style, maybe because of his taste of colors, but maybe it was because he was... gay??? Brian had heard about the rainbow flag being the symbol for being gay, but he wasn't sure about that. He would love to ask someone about it and about being gay in general, but his whole family, especially his father, hated that topic and said, that gays should go rott in hell because that was the most disgusting thing to ever happen. He didn't understand why they thought that way. Shouldn't they judge people for who they were and not for whatever being gay meant?

He got pulled out of his thoughts when Paul spoke up.  
"Hey you! Blondie! Pull the towel down, your balls are showing!" Paul said in his most arrogant voice.  
"Great" Brian thought "now I can't even look away anymore!"  
"Thanks" Brian got pulled out of his thoughts once again by an unknown voice, but soon realized that it belonged to the blond angel.  
"Don't thank me, Pull that bloody towel down! I don't really like the sight of balls right in front of my face" Paul answered a bit too directly. He looked to his side and just saw Brian stare at the exposed piece of flesh and added "But I think my curly-haired friend here really likes it..."  
Brian turned beet red and looked up. He didn't know how, but he somehow found the courage to look the boy in the eye. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare... I mean, you're really beautiful.. it's not nice to stare... I was just fascinated..." he rambled.  
"Hey, it's fine" the boy laughed. I'm quite curious at times myself and I've been staring at you since we got here, so I should be the one apologizing! But I couldn't help it, you're just too damn beautiful..." he admitted.  
Now that really caught Brian off guard. He mumbled a quiet "thank you" while attempting to somehow hide his reddening cheeks.  
"By the way, what's your name? I'm Roger"  
"I'm Brian" Brian answered, still internally freaking out about how awkward the situation was.  
"See you soon Bri, we'll go change already. Seems like it'll take some time for you to find the time to change, now that you have a new friend." Tim said while he grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him to the changing room.  
"Nice to meet you, Brian. If you like, you can just call me rainbow. It's an awkward nickname, I know. My friends call me like that because of the clothes I wear."  
"I was right." Brian thought. "No, it's not an awkward name at all. It's really cool! And it's way better than mine." he answered to Roger.  
"What's bad about Bri? It's really cool, I like it." Roger said.  
"Well, there's nothing I don't like about being called Bri. But they like to call me poodle-boy as well and I really hate that!" Brian explained.  
Roger raised his eyebrow. Poodle-boy??? Yes, Brian is tall and has curly hair, but that really didn't fit him.

\---

They kept talking until Brian's bus came. On the 30 minutes ride back to school he couldn't stop talking about Roger. He probably pissed all of his friends of with it, but he didn't care  
"He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! His perfectly messy hair, his figure, his eyes, Oh his eyes! They are so blue you could drown in them!" Brian kept on rambling about Roger's beauty until Tim interrupted him.  
"Hey, everyone's looking. I thought you didn't like to be the one raising attention?"  
"Is it just me or is our dear poodle-boy gay as hell and totally into this blondie?" Paul teased.  
Now Brian got really nervous. "I'm not gay! Why should I be gay? And by the way, DON'T call me poodle-boy!!" he answered with a light shiver in his voice. What did it even mean to be gay? No one had ever told him, he just knew it was something you could only be ashamed for. Or at least his whole family said so... No matter what, he'd go and ask his parents as soon as he came home. He didn't need to tell them that his friends thought he was gay, so it wouldn't be suspicious and they wouldn't think that they need to be ashamed for their oldest child. Yes, he would ask them. Right when he comes home, he would ask what being gay meant and why it was so bad. Or, maybe he'd wait until lunch, then his two younger siblings would know it as well. Yeah, that was the perfect way to do it, no doubt!

\---

The rest of the schoolday felt like eternity. These last two lessons felt like hours to Brian. Not even Tim could make the time feel somewhat fun. When he finally got home, he hoped that his mother had almost finished cooking, so that he had just enough time to somewhat phrase the question in his head and then they would eat and he could finally ask them. He really didn't have much time before they ate, but when he had the opportunity to ask, he couldn't do it. There was something inside him that was actively holding him back from saying literally anything. To make matters worse, his father said something about his new colleague. Harold called him a faggot and as Brian's younger sister asked what that was, he replied that faggots were people who were gay. For the rest of the day Brian mentally slapped himself for not taking the opportunity to ask. Then, shortly before they were finished with dinner, he finally found his voice back.  
"Ma, Pa, what does being gay even mean? You say it's so bad, but why?"  
His mother went pale at the question and Harolds head started to get red with anger. Ruth quickly sent the two youngest to their rooms, so that they wouldn't get to know or see anything they weren't supposed to know about. After Brian's younger siblings were in their rooms and the doors to the dining room and their nurseries were shut safely Harold exploded.  
"How do you dare ask that? Do you care for these freaks?! Just imagine my own son wanting to protect gays from what they deserve: JAIL! EXPOSURE! Just how witches were burnt back in the day, they should burn!" he barked.  
"No, I didn't mean it that way! I was just curious, nothing more, I swear!" Brian squeaked, but Harold didn't even listen. He stormed off and returned shortly after with a whip in his hand. Without another word he lets the whip snap at his son multiple times. By the time Ruth manages to pull the whip out of his husband's hands Brian is laying on the floor, crying in pain. At first Ruth screams at Harold for being so harsh and violent towards their son for he was just a curious child, but then she walks over to her pained son quickly, picks him up and carries him to his room so that he can rest and recover. She showers him in hugs and kisses to make up for his fathers actions and later explained, what being gay means, just to answer Brians question.

That night, Brian didn't get much sleep. He was too terrified from what had happened, plus the everlasting pain from where he had been hit with the whip kept him awake. He swore to himself to never ever get in touch with being gay again, he had learned his lesson!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that first chapter? If anyone should actually read this, please leave a comment to tell me your honest opinion, not just on the story, but also on the writing and grammar and please don't be afraid to give me tips on how to get better 😇. I can be really insecure so this would be a great help!
> 
> Sorry for the dark ending of this chapter, but it needed to be written in order for the story to work out the way I want it to. I hope, the next chapter will be lighter! But that definitely wasn't the last angsty scene in this fic. This is just the scene from whereon all the other angst scenes will work. And it probably won't be the only violent scene as well... (sadly! I really don't like writing it😣😖)
> 
> AND (!!!) I am not homophobic! I just had to come up with these statements for the stories sake. I myself fully respect and support LGBTQ's.
> 
> I hope I remember to update regularly. I'll try to write a chapter each week, but I can't promise anything because of school and even if the holidays are coming along it is still quite stressy for me😅
> 
> Stay happy and healthy,  
> -Tessa💕


End file.
